


Demise scent

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Late at Night, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Vampires, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo primero que olía siempre era la sangre. Hasta que llegó el día en que encontró un aroma distinto. Ese olor era adictivo como una droga y, si hubiera podido, la habría dejado con vida, conservándola para sí solo para volver a aspirar su aroma cada noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise scent

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween de la comunidad snk_esp en LJ. Prompt #003: sangre.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Lo primero que olía siempre era la sangre.

Podía haber enmascarado ese olor, podía haber dirigido su superdesarrollado sentido del olfato hacia otra cosa. Pero para qué hacerlo, si al final el aroma denso y metálico del líquido carmesí que le daba la vida siempre era más fuerte que cualquier otro. Decir que le daba la vida era una metáfora un tanto macabra, porque llevaba muerto mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar. Él solo tomaba prestada la fuerza vital de un humano desprevenido y la hacía suya, tanto como aguantara esa sangre en sus venas. Y cuando se agotaba, repetía el ciclo. Y así desde hacía siglos. Y así por toda la eternidad.

Ya casi ni se acordaba de cuándo había muerto, ni de cómo había sido. Y mucho menos recordaba su vida anterior. Después de todo, llevaba mucho más tiempo muerto que vivo. Apenas había hollado el mundo de los vivos unos treinta años antes de fallecer. Recordaba una guerra. Recordaba los gritos, el dolor, _la sangre_. Pero todo eran detalles borrosos y difusos en su memoria, una maraña de sensaciones confusas y prácticamente olvidadas a las que, después de tantos siglos, se había hecho ya inmune.

Cómo había llegado hasta ese estado, tampoco lo sabía bien. No tenía nada que ver con las tontas leyendas de los humanos sobre pactos con un demonio, actos de venganza que sobrepasaban las barreras de la muerte o pecados que había que expiar, tan terribles que no alcanzaba tan solo con una vida. Esas no eran más que supersticiones absurdas, leyendas baratas, cuentos de viejas para asustar a los niños que se habían convertido en creencia popular.

 Él solo sabía que un día se había despertado, sumido en la oscuridad. Descubrió que ya no había guerra, llegó incluso a dudar si esa guerra había sido real alguna vez. Y con mucho dolor y mucho sufrimiento, aprendió que tenía que matar si quería seguir pisando esa tierra que ya no era la suya, porque el lugar al que pertenecía realmente era enterrado bajo ella. Y por algún motivo que no comprendía, quería. Quería sobrevivir, a pesar de que con el paso de los siglos no sabía ya por qué motivo. Decir que estaba hastiado de la existencia, de la humanidad, era poco. Pero continuaba en pie, robando el néctar de la vida de los pobres humanos, guiado por ese olor que tanto detestaba pero le era necesario.

Hasta que llegó el día en que encontró un aroma distinto.

Era noche cerrada. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor por momentos, cuando ocasionalmente se asomaba entre el manto de nubes azul oscuro que cubría el firmamento, desplazándose con rapidez empujadas por el viento. La escena era tan propia de un cuento de terror que se le antojó un absurdo sarcasmo. Pero necesitaba alimentarse así que se dispuso a asumir el papel que se le habría dado en cualquiera de esas historias y se acercó, cubierto por las sombras, a un alto edificio, desplazándose por los tejados en silencio y con gran habilidad. Sin ser visto, se asomó a la ventana de un ático por la cual se filtraba una luz trémula, a pesar de que era bastante tarde.

Y antes de descorrer la cortina y sorprender a su víctima, lo percibió. Era un aroma a lavanda, una esencia sutil que sin embargo se había colado en sus fosas nasales mucho antes que el acostumbrado olor a sangre, que le invadió unos segundos después. Era mucho más fuerte y sin embargo la lavanda seguía allí, renuente, reticente a marcharse.

Presa de una curiosidad que no había sentido desde hacía muchos, muchos años, el vampiro se asomó a la habitación con cuidado para no ser descubierto. El cuarto pertenecía a una mujer, de eso no había duda. El papel pintado de las paredes mostraba un tono amarillo pálido que le daba un aspecto cálido y agradable a la habitación. Una cama cubierta con sábanas blancas se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a un antiguo escritorio de madera; ambos muebles eran claramente antiguos, pertenecientes a otra época. Una gruesa alfombra de aspecto oriental cubría gran parte del suelo. En su centro, estaba ella.

Tenía la espalda apoyada en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y las plantas de los pies descalzos en la alfombra. Sobre ellas reposaba un cuaderno, en el que no paraba de escribir con mucha rapidez. La mujer frunció el ceño, revisó lo que había escrito, hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrancó la página. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a una esquina, en la que se contaban al menos dos docenas más. Dejando el cuaderno a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio. Él se fijó en que estaba cubierto de manuscritos; echando un rápido vistazo, descubrió que se trataba de poemas. La mujer del olor a lavanda escribía poesía.

Por algún motivo esto le enterneció y le trajo a la memoria un recuerdo de hacía muchísimo tiempo. Más que un recuerdo era una reminiscencia, tal vez de su vida pasada. Ella le recordaba a algo, o a alguien, pero sabía que no conseguiría descifrar a qué. Hacía tanto desde la última vez que había experimentado una emoción similar, una emoción humana, que cometió un error. La mujer levantó la vista distraídamente y lo vio.

Maldiciendo su descuido, impropio de un cazador con siglos de experiencia y de una criatura con unos sentidos excepcionalmente desarrollados, abrió la ventana y entró en el cuarto de un salto. La mujer estaba tan impresionada que no pudo gritar. No intentó huir o pedir auxilio, así que supuso que vivía sola.

Se tomó su tiempo para estudiarla. Si aquello hubiera sido un cuento de terror, ella habría sido una asustadiza dama, de largos y sedosos cabellos, que vestida con un blanco camisón de volantes se peinaba sentada frente a un tocador. Él se acercaría por detrás, sin ser traicionado por el espejo en el que no podía reflejarse. Se permitiría quizá un segundo para admirar su belleza, otro para lamentarse por la pérdida de una criatura hermosa, y nada más. Ella, paralizada por el terror, no podría hacer nada para evitar el aciago final.

Pero los cuentos distaban mucho de la realidad. La mujer que tenía frente a sí era lo menos parecido a la protagonista ideal de esas historias. Era rubia, con los ojos azul claro, ahora muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y el cabello inusualmente corto para ser una dama. No llevaba camisón de volantes, ni vestido, sino una camisa de corte oriental de manga larga, que le cubría hasta los muslos, y nada más.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo mientras ella, aterrorizada, se dejaba caer accidentalmente en la cama en su intento de retroceder para poner distancia con el desconocido que había irrumpido en su cuarto. Nunca se detenía a observar a sus víctimas: simplemente las sorprendía y hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Era algo que necesitaba, pero no le proporcionaba ni placer ni arrepentimiento. Pero ella... tenía algo diferente. Se acercó a pasos lentos, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidad de huir. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más fuerte se hacía el aroma a lavanda, enmascarando el agrio de la sangre. Estaba maravillado, jamás le había sucedido una cosa parecida desde que se convirtió en la criatura que era.

\- No me hagas nada, por favor, no tengo nada, no me hagas daño, por favor...

Escuchó cómo suplicaba por su vida con voz débil. Se inclinó sobre la cama de sábanas blancas; ella se encogió aún más. Pero no tenía intención de dañarla. _Todavía_ no.

\- ¿Por qué poesía? – preguntó, con la voz ronca, profunda, buceando en el azul de sus ojos. Ella se había quedado atrapada en esa mirada.

\- Porque hace de un mundo despiadado algo bello – contestó con un hilo de voz.

\- No puedes manipular la realidad a tu antojo solo con palabras.

\- Yo...

Calló, porque él había colocado un dedo sobre sus labios. Después lo desplazó por su mejilla hasta debajo de su oreja, la agarró de la parte posterior del cuello con suavidad y se acercó aún más a su rostro, aspirando ese aroma a lavanda que lo atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. Ella no se resistió; parecía haber perdido el miedo, o quizá estaba tan paralizada por él que no podía reaccionar.

\- ¿Por qué lavanda? – susurró en su oído, causando que se estremeciera en un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué?

De modo que no era consciente de ello. Esas eran sus fragancias preferidas, las que no provenían de esencias, aceites, perfumes o jabones; tampoco de los efluvios del cuerpo. Las que pertenecían a una persona de tal forma que eran como su seña de identidad. A lo largo de su prolongada existencia se había encontrado con miles, pero ninguna como aquella. Ninguna conseguía ocultar el amargor de la sangre.

Supo que tenía que acabar con ella cuanto antes.

Con una delicadeza que no acostumbraba a utilizar, posó sus labios sobre su garganta. Estaba totalmente embriagado, fascinado. Ese olor era adictivo como una droga y, si hubiera podido, la habría dejado con vida, conservándola para sí solo para volver a aspirar su aroma cada noche. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, no solo porque le estaba prohibido, sino porque si se dejaba hechizar por esa mujer terminaría destruyéndose a sí mismo. Era un monstruo, un ser de las sombras: a él no podía encantarlo como hacía con la realidad a través de su poesía.

Ella no gritó, ni se quejó, ni dijo nada, ni movió un solo músculo del cuerpo. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol sobre la cama de sábanas blancas. Los colmillos afilados rasgaron la piel por encima del cuello de la camisa oriental, el penetrante olor de la sangre se abrió paso mientras el líquido pasaba de las venas a su boca con asombrosa rapidez. Ya no quedaba rastro de la lavanda.

Al terminar, fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Le vacío la vida gota a gota hasta que los ojos azules se apagaron y murió en silencio, con las manos aferradas a su pecho y la musa de unos versos revoloteando en su cabeza.

Desde ese día, busca incansablemente ese bálsamo de lavanda que una sola vez le hizo creer que era menos diabólico y más humano, pero no lo encuentra. Ni lo encontrará, porque hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser humano. Y solo ellos, en su estúpido afán, buscan esconderse en sus ilusiones. A él solo le quedaba la sangre que lo mantenía en pie una noche más.


End file.
